rocketknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkster
Sparkster (スパークスター Supākusutā) is the eponymous character and main protagonist of the Rocket Knight Series. He fights through hordes of enemies and saved his homeland, the Kingdom of Zephyrus, multiple times. Appearance Sparkster is an opossum knight that wears blue armor, and wields a sword that can shoot energetic shots of fire. He wears goggles to protect his eyes during flight. He has a rocket pack on his back, and uses it for combat or for getting to places. Under the armor, Sparkster used to wear a type of tan suit, and then changed to black. In the second game, Sparkster can obtain a legendary armor by collecting the six pieces of the sacred sword. In this form his armor turns gold, as he becomes stronger and his rocket charges faster. This form is necessary to obtain the game's true ending. It would reappear again in Rocket Knight as an unlockable skin. Personality Not much to know about Sparkster's personality, as it isn't explored much within the series, though in manuals such as the Rocket Knight Adventures instruction manual describes him brave,Rocket Knight Adventures Instruction Manual, page 5 but also having a careless side which he can be easily fooled with such praise or flattery.Rocket Knight Adventures Instruction Manual, page 19 History Prior to Rocket Knight Adventures His life before the events of Rocket Knight Adventures is not explained in full detail. He lost his parents during an unnamed war and was later adopted by Mifune Sanjulo, a descendant of a long line of Rocket Knights, and was trained to become a Rocket Knight himself. Axel Gear, a former Rocket Knight, stole the Secret Book of Rocket Knights that was kept by Mifune Sanjulo, who was killed during the attempt of thievery. Since that day Sparkster seeks for a chance to avenge his father's death. Rocket Knight Adventures After many years of peace, something was happening. The vile pig soldiers of the Devotindos Empire were invading Zephyrus! They attacked civilians, and raided the castle. Sparkster, without a moment to lose, jeted into action. He fought his way to the castle, only to find that Axel gear was kidnapping Princess Sherry! Sparkster tried to stop Axel, but it was no use. Axel got away with the princess in an airship. The extremely powerful blast of the engines blew Sparkster out into the mountains. Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 Coming Soon. Sparkster (SNES) In the alternate continuity of the Rocket Knight Series, Sparkster was ordered to save Princess Flora who was captured by Axel Gear, who is aiding Generalissimo Lioness's Army. Rocket Knight (2010) Coming Soon. Game Appearances *''Rocket Knight Adventures'' (1993) *''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2'' (1994) *''Sparkster (SNES)'' (1994) *''Rocket Knight'' (2010) Cameo Appearances *Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shogun Magginesu (1993) *Snatcher (1994) *Jikkyou Power Pro Wrestling '96: Max Voltage (1996) *Mitsumete Knight (1998) *Contra: Shattered Soldier (2002) *New International Track & Field (2008) *Krazy Kart Racing (2009) *Pixel Puzzle Collection (2018) Other Appearances *''Last of the Rocket Knights'' Issue #1 (1995) Trivia *During Sparkster's development he was originally named "Blaster".Initial concept drawing of Sparkster (Rocket Knight) *The Japanese Commercial for Rocket Knight Adventures is the first time that Sparkster was presented with a voice. *Sparkster is the only character so far in the Rocket Knight series to appear outside of his games through cameos and a few playable roles. **He not only poses as a Secret Boss in Mitsumete Knight, he also runs a Secret Shop if you manage to beat him (New Game+). **This is the second time Sparkster was given a voice. He and Pierrot share the exact same voice actor: Kazuya Nakai. Sparkster's name wasn't listed within the Credits to (most likely) prevent spoilers. *In the book Welcome to the World of Sonic, Sparkster's name is mentioned in Tails' Trivia as answer D. References Category:Characters Category:Males